star wish
by Raiden Cecelia
Summary: she told the stars to bring him back, he wasn't the boy she remembered but he was good enough. ::: sorette


**star wish**

sorette

Even though she couldn't seem to remember, she knew that there was something to remember. In her mind there were two things that she could recall about the memory; blue eyes and spiked hair. Summer had played it's role and given and taken away many things; yet there was one thing it had taken and she wanted it back. It would only seem fair if she could recall what had been taken. It could just be a mind trick but somehow there was a feeling that maybe _he_ was actually real. It picked at her; he would come back.

At one time, she thought he did. The spiked hair and blue eyes blurred right past her and instantly it hit her.

"Roxas!" She called out to him and the figure paused. Seeing the picture at it's standstill, the boy turned to her, his blue eyes piercing right through her. Every piece seemed to have fit; the blue eyes and spiked hair. She smiled, holding hands tightly against her chest. Although the boy looked different in a way, she paid no mind of it, she was just happy to remember his name. With a blank expression, the boy tilted his head, his blue eyes not leaving sight of her.

"I'm not **R o x a s**."

The words stopped the beating of her heart yet she continued to smile that warm smile she always wore. Of course it was him, she had to remember it was him.

"Of course you are, you have the same blue eyes and spiky hair, you just have to be him." She told him but the keyblade wielder gave her a stare of disbelief as he shook his head. The boy rubbed at his neck nervously as he bit his lip, those soft blue eyes held their sights on the pavement ground. Olette held her hands over her chest where her heart slowly beat, praying he would remember her and the sea salt ice cream they shared and Pence and Hayner-

"I'm sorry...but I'm _not _Roxas."

Green eyes became a little less wide, the excitement had fallen from them. The hands squeezed tightly within each other. Then where was the boy she had fallen for over the summer? How was he not standing right before her; giving her that pitiful look with his adorable blue eyes and making bits of his brown hair fall into his face. If this was suppose to be a joke then it wasn't funny, not in the least hilarious.

"Then why do I feel like I know you?" She asked with a weak heart, her eyes continuing their gaze up to the teen.

"Why do I feel my heart pound when you speak?" The voice dwindled in sound until all was mute.

"Why did I pray to the stars to see someone like you cross my path and finally have it happen?" Surely this wasn't a trick; certainly not a magic one or a prank. At the words, the teen gazed at her with a broken look on his face. It was only her and himself standing still in the busy little place of Twilight Town as people passed in loud chatter and ignored the two teens who held a heart to heart. Maybe it wasn't meant to be; that boy wasn't meant to come back. Olette looked to the faded orange sky where clouds formed in clusters; the forms bent and smooched to hold many shapes and disfigurement. The points of her tennis shoes tilted to one another, her hands falling to catch the other and rest behind her back.

"Maybe it's just fate."

That had made her laugh and the boy smiled; he liked her laugh. Fate wasn't much to live by but a piece of hope. Yet who knows, maybe if there was enough fate then all the pieces of hope could make something; something that was truly beautiful. She tilted her head to him, watching his entire form from her soft green eyes, bits of her brunette hair clinging to her cheeks. Catching gaze of this, the boy blinked and jumped, his blue eyes scattering the ground as he scratched at his spiked hair, holding a grin of his embarrassment.

"Maybe it is." Her voice then confirmed as she moved a step closer to the teen with a giggle.

Reaching to touch his hand, the girl felt the warmth of his fingers as she touched them and lifted his hand. The blue eyes followed her movement in silence and watched as the hand was pushed at her chest; fingers trembling at the skin as a heart beated faster and faster. A brighter smile came on her rose lips as she blushed a bit at her heart's behavior.

"Maybe the stars just give me such luck."

Maybe seemed good enough to believe.

-&& x.x &&-

( A/N: I wrote another fic, it was just an idea that came so I rolled with it.)


End file.
